Inconnu
The Inconnu are an unusual sect of the Kindred which are a powerful yet largely-unseen faction in White Wolf Publishing’s World of Darkness setting. Overview Most modern vampires who have even heard of them believe the Inconnu to be nothing more than legend, either the kind of story to be told around a campfire or the wishful thinking of dead Kindred. However, those few that are aware of their existence tell nightmarish tales of a group of powerful ancients who care nothing for the machinations of the Great Clans, manipulate the world from behind the scenes, cause wars for who-knows-what reason, or even that they are direct pawns of the Antediluvians themselves. However, the truth is, or at least was, something in the middle. Unique amongst the Kindred sects in the World of Darkness, the Inconnu preach that only through mastery of one's self and the Beast which resides in the heart of every vampire may one reach true enlightenment, peace with the universe, and a transcendence of the undead condition. To this end, they seek the state of Golconda, a harmonic existence achievable only through acceptance of the vampiric condition and a regimen of complete self-control. History The Inconnu were formed after the fall of Rome, when a group of incredibly old vampires opted to leave Italy rather than forge ahead with the building of a new empire. These creatures slowly passed out of the memory of most Kindred, but continued to exert their influence over both the mortal world and that of the undead from the shadows. By the turn of the first millennia though, things began to change for the Inconnu when a series of events, including the diablerie of Third Generation Kindred Saulot and Cappadocius, the Anarch Revolt, and the unwelcome rise of Clan Tremere, forced them to re-evaluate their position, and as a group they began down the path of Golconda, for the most part becoming even more fragmentary than they were before. Culture and Practices Due to their nature the Inconnu have little in the way of a central culture, being for the most part a group of disparate elements who happen to share a common goal, although rumours suggest that there may be a council of sorts, numbering twelve, who oversee the sect as a whole. Despite this, they are known to hold a number of rules and protocols in common, the most important of which are given below. Seclusion All members are expected to distance themselves from the machinations of other undead. Interaction with other Kindred, even in the smallest and most inconsequential of ways, is to be undertaken with a complete disregard for any type of manipulation or other scheming which would affect the outside world. Diablerie The act of diablerie, which is the literal draining dry of another vampire in order to obtain his power, is deeply frowned upon by the Inconnu, as it was a major element in the establishment of the sect as it stands today. Whilst penalties are severe for those found to have engaged in diablerie with those outside the sect, those found to have committed the act on another member are hunted down ruthlessly and destroyed, using any and all means at the group's disposal. Induction Membership of the Inconnu does not come by simply requesting to join: one must first prove that he has a deep-seated desire to travel the path of Golconda, and in most cases is required to have actually taken the first steps on the path. When this happens, the Inconnu (who, despite their detachment from the activities of other Kindred, do keep tabs on them) will take notice and send a pair of ambassadors to invite the vampire to join their ranks. Acceptance of this offer will require the new member to sever any and all ties to previous undead organisations, sects and belief systems; subsequently, the Inconnu will extend aid to the vampire in seeking Golconda. Despite the Inconnu's dedication to aiding others in this endeavour, they are very choosy when it comes to candidates; the new member must be of at least sixth generation (six steps removed from the first vampire) or lower, with those of a higher generation being disqualified from entry. Monitors As mentioned previously, despite their self-imposed exile from vampiric society, the Inconnu do watch over the actions of the other Kindred; “know thine enemy” is a term the Inconnu are all too familiar with. To accomplish this, they appoint a number of Monitors, vampires who are tasked with keeping a wary eye over the actions of their cousins in a particular country or geographic region. How these nominations are made or decided is a secret known only to the Inconnu. Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:World of Darkness Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Groups Category:Immortal Beings Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Monsters in Literature Category:White Wolf Category:Traditional Games